


Crimson Tide

by SoxGirlSarah



Series: Love Has No Boundaries [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after they managed to chase off Seraphina's cousin Tony, Savannah starts to realize that something a seer said to her two years early was starting to come true, something that could tear her and Liam apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“You’ll find him, your mate, and when you do he will be everything you want and more. For the first two years things will be perfect, everything that you’ve ever dreamed. Be warned, when you meet the hybrid things will change, with the hybrid comes the crimson tide. The seas of blood will become large, and the one you love may turn out to be the one who will destroy you.”

 

The words echoed in her mind as she sat at the kitchen table across from her love, and her best friend. 

She really hadn’t given what the old woman had prophesized for her, spending the last two and a half years pushing it in the back of the brain, trying desperately to ignore the warning. But now as three years drew closer she was beginning to see the prophecy come true, and it did in fact start with 

Seraphina. Of course, if you looked at her now, six months after succumbing to her destiny of becoming the first hybrid, (Half vampire, half alpha wereworlf) you wouldn’t think she was dangerous. Savannah smiled as she watched Seraphina now struggle to slip from the table, “You want some help?”

“I’m not helpless Vannah!” Seraphina snapped, blowing stray hair from her eyes. Looking back at her best friend her look softened, “I’m sorry, yes.”

Giggling Savannah slipped from her spot next to Liam and helped her friend from the chair, her belly swollen and about to pop at any given moment, “You good?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I think I got it.” She sighed as she began to shuffle from the room, “The next time that asshole thinks it’s a bright idea to knock me up remind me to slap him. You’ll be beautiful he said, swollen with little hybrid pups,” She snorted, “He’s so full of shit!”

Both Savannah and Liam began to giggle as she made her way out of the room still mumbling as she waddled down the hallway to the suite that she shared with her mate and husband Niall. Turning her eyes crashed into Liam’s, “It’s going to be hell to be in that delivery room when she finally does pop.”

“I heard you brat!”

Throwing her head back Savannah laughed, “Love you Sera!”

“Right, as much as Ni does! Liars both of you!”

The couple winced as they heard the door slam shut, trying to slip from the chair she was promptly stopped by Liam, “I should go talk to her.”

“Let Ni deal with it, he’s gotten pretty good about calming her down when she’s in one of these moods. You need to stay here with me, we haven’t gotten to see much of each other lately and I miss you.”

Giving him a smile she ran her fingertips against his cheek, “I miss you too, and I’m sorry. Between the manhunt that you have going on for Tony, and me helping Sera with baby prep, and trying to help with everything else I just-" She was cut off by a finger against her lips, “I’m just sorry.”

“Something else is bothering you love, what is it?”

She shook her head, not wanting to bother Liam with what some madwoman had predicted would happen before they had even met, “Nothing’s bothering me, just tired. Have you guys gotten anymore leads on Tony?”

Liam knew she was lying to him, he could smell it waft off her. Not wanting to push her he let it slide, instead telling he about the few leads that Louis, Harry, and Zayn had followed up on, only to find them either false, or dead ends, “We’ll find him, I know we will. He won’t stay in hiding for long, especially with word out about Sera and the pups.” He pulled her into his lap and gently kissed her lips, “When you’re ready to tell me what’s bothering you, you let me know.” Wrapping her in his arms he gave her a squeeze, “I love you Savannah.”

“I love you too Li.” She replied as she kissed his lips, “I promise there’s nothing bothering me.”

He stared at his surroundings completely out of his element. Phone in hand and up to his ear he growled with rage, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S PREGNANT?!” Throwing his phone across the room he watched it hit and shatter into small pieces. Looking around his eyes glowed red, “FIND HER AND KILL HER! I don’t care HOW you have to lure her out of hiding, DO IT!” Turning on his heel he walked down to the basement and slammed the door shut. Although he had his cousins blood coursing through his veins, he wasn’t able to find a wolf to bite him, so sunlight was still an issue, and there wasn’t a day that went by these last six months that he didn’t dream of finding his darling alpha cousin and ripping her apart limb from limb.

When Niall came in from his hunt he found the love of his life curled up in bed, cheeks stained with tears. Sighing he walked over to the bedside and sat down, brushing the rouge hair from her cheeks, “Hi love.”

“I’m mad at you.”

He chuckled, “Why this time?”

“Quite laughing, this is your fault, the reason I look like a fucking Holstein cow! I can’t even get out of a chair without help these days and I HATE IT! I hate feeling helpless, I hate not being able to go out with you and Zayn to hunt my cousin down, I HATE that I’m stuck inside unable to do anything while you go out there and risk your life for me day after day!”

He did the only thing that he knew he could do, pulling her towards him he kissed the top of her head, “Ye don’t look like a cow of any kind, ya look absolutely beautiful ta me.”

Seraphina snorted, “You have to say that, you’re my mate.”

“Believe me love, when I tell ya that yer the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. Especially because I know that yer carrying our children inside yer body, in fact,” He laid them both down on the bed, his lips inches from her ear, “Ye look almost good enough ta eat.”

The minute Savannah walked past their suite she smelled the familiar lilac and vanilla scent that Sera emitted when she was in heat, “Fucking hell.” She groaned as she felt the heat rise from her body, goose bumps rising against her skin, “LIAM!” She yelled out as she ran to their wing of the house, stripping her clothes as she entered the room, it wasn’t uncommon for females that lived together to have cycles simultaneously, but since Sera had gotten pregnant they were sporadic and frankly a pain in the ass. 

Whenever she needed sex, Savannah needed it, not that Liam was ever going to complain but…she was torn from thought as she watched Liam enter the room, his pupils dilated, telling her that he had smelled it as she did. She watched him waste no time in stripping himself of the fabric that covered his body, stalking towards her she groaned as she felt his fingertips against her skin, “Li, need you so fucking bad it hurts.”

“I know baby, I know, and you’ll get me, I promise.” He murmured into her ear as he nuzzled into her neck, “Fuck, she needs to have those pups soon; I’m not sure how much longer I can handle this.” His teeth grazed her skin, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he heard the pornographic moan come from between her lips, “You like that?” Repeating the action he received the same reaction, his cock twitching with the need to be buried inside her. Ripping what remained of her clothes he took himself in hand, pumping his cock as he watched her lick her lips, “How badly do you want it?”

Savannah’s hands gripped the sheets beneath her, their familiar scents mingling in the room only ratcheting her need for him more, “I want it so bad, please Liam, I hurt.” Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his fingers graze her inner thighs, her body arching as it searched for more, “Li…” She whimpered, her knuckles white as her grip just got tighter, her teeth gritting together as his fingers traveled higher up her thigh, skimming over the place where she wanted him most, “Fuck Liam, PLEASE!” 

No longer able to torture her any longer he thrust inside of her, both of them yelling out in pleasure. 

Giving her a minute to adjust he pulled out and thrust back into her, his hips snapping in and out against hers as he felt her body coming closer and closer to orgasm. Her velvety insides cradling him, the grip almost becoming too much for him to handle, “Fuck Vannah, I’m gonna…”

Digging her nails into his back she turned her head and bit down on the pillow, going against all her basic instinct to finish their mating ritual, she came and she came hard. Eyes wide open and seeing white as her teeth bit down into the soft fabric of the pillow. She felt him continue to thrust into her, stopping only briefly to flip her over and grab her hips and thrust back into her, his body towering over hers as he continued to push into her deeper and deeper, “C’mon Li, let go, I want to feel you, ALL of you, it feels so good.”

His fingers were digging into her skin, and he knew there would be bruises just like he knew neither of them would care. His teeth scrapped along her upper back, nipping at the sensitive patch of skin between her shoulder and her neck, the place that every part of his alpha side wanted him to mark, “Fuck Vannah I want to mark you so bad, I don’t know how much longer I can keep my alpha at bay!” 

He nipped at her harder this time, hearing her yelp and whimper made him pummel her harder until he finally came, settling on sucking a deep bruise into her skin, his alpha growling with disapproval. Pulling her over with him they lay there naked and fucked out. He chuckled as he heard his love yawn, “Get some sleep, who knows when the next bout will spring on us.”

When Savannah awoke it was dark, and Liam’s side of the bed was empty. Sighing she slipped from beneath the sheets and padded to the bathroom, running a quick shower and getting dressed she met everyone in the main dining hall, “Hey.”

Liam looked up and smiled as he watched his glowing lover walk into the room, “Hey sleepy head, you get a good nap in?”

She only nodded as she took her place next to Liam, glancing up she noticed that Sera was missing from her spot next to Niall, “Where’s Sera?”

“Sleeping, said she wasn’t feeling well. Harry’s with her, at least until I’m done eating, and then I’ll go lay with her fer the rest of the night.” He looked up at Liam, “Ye’ll have ta go out without me tonight, Sera needs me.”

Liam only nodded, “Understood, I’d do the same thing if it were Savannah. Don’t worry about it, I’ll go with Zayn and Harry tonight. Just make sure Sera’s okay.”

The rest of dinner was quiet, leaving Savannah to her thoughts, and with those thoughts came that same damn prophecy. Sighing she excused herself from the table, leaving the room she discarded of her dishes and instead of heading to the suite she shared with Liam, instead headed down to the tech corridor. Opening the door she met Louis’ smiling face, “Hey Lou, how’s it going?”

“Nothing new has popped up so far, Josh is out right now, once he comes back with Sandy, Dan, and Jon, Niall, Zayn, Harry, and I will go.”

“It’ll be Li instead of Ni, Sera’s not feeling well so Liam has said that he’ll take Niall’s shift tonight. 

What are you guys hoping to find here in Paris? If I had to guess, I’d say Tony was still in London trying to regroup.”

He smiled, “Yes, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have feelers elsewhere. Think about it Vannah, there’s a reason Niall won’t let Sera out of his sight, or let her out of the house. You never know who might be lurking in the shadows.” He stared at her for a minute, “Something’s bothering you, what is it?”

She just sighed and hung her head, “If I tell you you can’t tell anyone Lou, and I mean it, NO ONE.”

He nodded, “I won’t tell a soul, I promise.”

“Not even Harry.”

“Not even Harry, now spill.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“I think you should tell Li.”

Savannah shook her head, “I can’t tell Li cause then all he’ll do is fret and worry over it.”

“Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing right now?”

She sighed, “Yeah I guess.”

Walking away from his laptop, Louis sat next to Savannah and wrapped his arm around her, “Can I ask you something personal?” He watched as she nodded, “Is this part of the reason you and Li haven’t finished the mating ritual? Because of what this woman told you?”

“There’s a bit more to it than that, but yeah for me that’s part of it. I can’t give you Liam’s reasoning. I’m scared Lou, I can’t lose him, he means everything to me.”

Pulling her closer he kissed the top of her head, “You’re not going to lose him Vannah, and he’s not going to lose you, the both of you are too damn stubborn to let anything come between you.”

“What if she’s right? What happens if Li’s alpha snaps and I’m what it comes after? What if he really is my undoing?”

“Talk to him, tell him what’s going on.”

“I can’t, I just can’t Lou, and neither can you, you promised remember?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I remember.”

“Remember what?”

Both Louis and Savannah looked up and watched as Liam strolled into the room, his eyes trapped onto Louis, “Is there a reason you have your hands all over my mate?”

“Li calm down, seriously, he was hugging me, he’s allowed to do that.”

“You’re mine.”

“I’m aware, and I’m also aware you need to CALM down, do I get jealous every time you put your hands on Sera’s baby bump? No. So simmer down before you hurt yourself.” She rolled her eyes as she stood from the couch, “I’m going for a walk around the grounds, “I’ll be back.”

Liam watched as Savannah walked past him, their shoulders touching and a small growl coming from his chest, “One of these days she will obey me.”

“Doubtful mate, she’s always done her own thing regardless of what you’ve ever said to her.”

“What were you guys talking about?”

Louis shrugged, “A little bit of everything, how the baby prep is going with Sera, just stuff in general.”

Liam watched his friend skeptically, “Why is everyone lying to me?”

“I’m not lying to you Liam.”

“You’re not telling me the whole truth.”

Walking back over to his laptop his fingers slid across the keyboard, “Shite, you’re going to want to see this Li.”

Making his way towards Louis they both watched the feed, their eyes wide as they saw the pack of men make their way through security at Heathrow, “How is that possible? We killed all the hybrids.”

Louis gulped his heart in his stomach as he continued to watch, his eyes glued to the petite brunette with long flowing hair, the only female in the pack, and one that looked miserable, “We need to find him Li, and we need to find him now.”

Slipping through the property she found herself settling on a bench in the middle of the garden, her mind completely lost in thought with what was going on around her. Closing her eyes she lay down just listening to the chirp of the birds, and the feel of the wind as it caressed her body. Letting out a sigh she just soaked in the sun and nature, trying to push out everything negative that had been haunting her mind that was until someone cleared their throat behind her, causing her to almost fall from the bench. Opening her eyes she was met by Sera’s violet ones, “Feeling better?”

“Not really, was hoping the fresh air would help, so far it hasn’t done shit except make me want to vomit.”

Savannah chuckled, “Ahhh, the joys of pregnancy.” Sitting up she slid over, allowing room for her best friend, “The natives restless?”

“Yeah and there’s not a whole lot of room to move around in there which means that I hurt all over.” 

She sighed, “I’m not ready for this Vannah, I’m not ready to be a mom, not with my cousin on the loose. 

What if he tries to steal my babies?”

She took her friends hand, “No one is going to steal your babies love, Niall, Liam, Harry, Louis, Josh, and everyone else will make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“What’s going on with you, you’ve been really distant lately, things just feel off…”

“Tired mostly, with your sporadic need to fuck your mate at the most inconvenient times, it’s a bit tiring.”

Seraphina blushed, “Sorry about that, I can’t help it.”

“I know you can’t.” She nudged her shoulder, “I’m okay, really, just tired.”

“Is everything okay with you and Li? I know you’ve not been spending a lot of time together lately.”

Savannah nodded, “Yeah, he’s busy, I’m busy, it happens.”

“Don’t let it tear you guys apart okay? You’re my one celeb couple that I don’t want to see split because it’ll make me wonder if my marriage will work.”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Savannah said with a laugh, “You and Ni will be fine, I’ve never met two people more in love with one another than the two of you.”

“Well, the same goes for me with you and Liam.” She winced in pain, “Okay seriously ready to get this over with.”

“Dammit Sera! Yer supposed ta tell me when ya run off!” Niall smiled at Savannah, “Hey Vannah.”

“Hey Ni, she’s okay, just baby movement.”

He shook his head, “Yer supposed ta be in bed resting.”

“Listen dad, I wanted fresh air, I can’t get that cooped up in the house all the time! It’s not like I went far, just outdoors, simmer down.” She sighed and gave her friend an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, he’s a bit overprotective lately.”

She giggled, “S’fine, he has every right to be, you are carrying his children after all.” 

Seraphina shrugged, “I guess.” Rolling her eyes she let Niall help her up, “I’m not kidding Vannah, don’t let anything come between you and Li.”

“I promise, nothing like that will happen Sera, now go get some sleep, you look absolutely wrecked.”

“Thank you so much,” She responded with a sigh, “See Ni, I’m not the only one who thinks I look like shit.”

Niall shook his head, “She said you look wrecked, not like shit, there’s a difference gorgeous now c’mon.”

Savannah laughed as she watched her best friend roll her eyes, “He’s right, I said wrecked not like shit. You look positively radiant.”

Flipping her off she sighed as she slipped her fingers between Niall’s, “Yeah, yeah whatever you two say. I think you’re both lying to make me feel better.” 

She watched as her best friend shuffled off hand in hand with her husband. Taking her spot back on the bench she looked up at the sky and watched the clouds as they floated by, trying to do whatever she could to divert her attention from the feeling that she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

 

Seraphina awoke to a knock on the door, “Come in.” She watched as Louis made his way in, blue eyes shining, “What’s up Tommo?”

“I’m worried about Vannah.”

“Okay, you have my attention.” She said as she tried to sit up against the headboard, “What’s going on?”

He shook his head, “I can’t go into detail, I promised her I wouldn’t, but you’re her best friend, you haven’t noticed anything off about her?”

“I actually confronted her about that this morning; she blew me off with some lie of being tired. I figured she’d come to me when she was ready. Why?”

He sat down beside Seraphina, “Because there is something more going on, and I’m worried about her and Li. Can you try to talk to her, to get something out of her, she talked to me but I can’t convince her to do something one way or the other.”

“I can try, but you know as well as I do that Vannah kinda does her own thing. If she doesn’t want to talk to me about it I can’t make her.” She placed her hand on Louis and gave it a small gentle squeeze, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Alright, we need to spread out, go in teams of two. Everyone has their cell phones on them in case we need to contact each other yeah?” He watched as they all gave him a sharp nod, “Good. I know that Louis found out today that Tony does in fact have other hybrids with him, we can only guess that he was the one that turned them.” Feeling his phone vibrate he got a text from Niall, “Alright, looks like we’ve got another hit, according to Niall there’s a boat docking about ten minutes from here with some unusual cargo, and by unusual I mean hybrids.”

“Do you think he’s figured out where we are?”

“I wish I could tell you Hazza. Best I can figure is that he’s got eyes everywhere in case someone slips up. He has to know we’re not in London anymore, with the hybrids that have gone missing in Paris he has to at least know something is up.” Placing the gun into it’s holster he looked up at everyone, “Alright, everyone needs to be back to the house by six tonight, we don’t want to be lurking around after sunset.” Looking at Zayn he nodded, “You’re with me Malik, we’re going to go check out the dock, see how many of these bastards we can get a trace on. Louis and Harry, I want you to do your best to find out where that group is that we spotted earlier at the airport and when you do I want at least one captive. At least two of them looked important, I’m not sure who he’s put in charge since we killed his general but we all know it’ll be someone. Josh, Dan and Sandy, I appreciate that you guys are putting in extra hours today, see what you can find out around town, local clubs, anything that might seem suspicious or off. Just remember, try to stay as inconspicuous as possible, since it’s the middle of the day we don’t want to draw too much attention to ourselves. If we need to start killing hybrids try to lure them away from busy streets. Good luck everyone and we’ll see you tonight.” He watched as everyone dispersed leaving him with Zayn, “You think we’ll find this son of a bitch?”

“I know we will, we have to or poor Sera’s going to be living a life behind four walls and that’ll about make her bloody crazy.”

“She’s not the only one, especially with pups on the way. Alright, let’s go.”

Tony slipped through the airport nearly undetected, smiling as he slid into the rental car watching as the people passed him by without a second thought, his body covered from head to toe in clothing so as to avoid the sun. Looking at his first in command he growled, “Find me a wolf, this is Germany, there has to be one somewhere!” Burying himself into the backseat he felt his phone vibrate with a slew of new text messages, rolling his eyes and avoiding most of them he found one that peaked his interest, “Paris eh, well boys, looks like this is just a layover, seems my darling cousin has made her way to Paris.”

Seraphina growled as she waddled through the house, “Vannah?”

“In the living room!”

Making her way towards her best friends voice she let out an exasperated breath, “Seriously kids, any day now would be good, mom’s tired of hauling your asses all over creation.”

Savannah giggled, “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

“Tired of resting, tired of walking, tired of being pregnant, tired of being useless, tired of being told what to do, did I mention the part about being tired of being pregnant?”

“Ummm, I’m gonna go with no.”

“Oh, well, I’m fucking tired of being pregnant.” Slowly she sat down in the arm chair next to Savannah, 

“I’ve been told that I need to talk to you.”

“About?”

“Beats the fuck out of me, why don’t you tell me?”

Savannah shrugged, “No clue.”

“Could have something to do with you being distant, or perhaps saying something to someone who might now be concerned about you and Li? I thought you told me everything was good.”

“It is, dammit Tommo! Everything is fine, I promise, it’s just stupid.”

“And I’m your best friend; if you can’t talk to me who can you talk to?” Trying to get comfortable she winced as she got kicked, pushing back on her stomach she took a breath, “Look, if something is bugging you I wish you’d tell me.”

“Nothing is bothering me I promise, besides, you’ve got enough to deal with having a naggy husband, a heat that is unreliable, and you’re about to give birth.”

“That doesn’t make me incompetent nor does it make me any less of a friend.”

“I know,” She sighed, “But my point is you don’t need to worry about me, you’ve got enough worrying to do without whatever my paranoia is this week.” She took her friend’s hand, “I swear to you Sera I’m fine, Li is fine, everything is fine.”

Seraphina raised her eyebrow, “You’re a shit liar you know that don’t you?” She giggled as she watched Savannah nod, “Good, now are you going to tell me what’s going on or are you going to continue to lie to me and tell me everything’s fine?”

“If I tell you I’m going to continue to lie to you will you continue to hound me?”

“Daily.”

“Well shit, I’m going to continue to lie to you because it’s nothing that you need to worry about.”

“Goddammit Sera! How many bloody times do I have ta tell ya that ya need ta tell me where yer running off ta? What happens if ya give birth and I’m not there?!”

“Then my labor will be a quiet one.” She rolled her eyes, “It’s not like I’m leaving the house Ni, Jesus 

Christ you’d think I was infected with the plague or something! Look, when Hazza gets back you guys need to go play golf or something mindless like that. Leave me alone.” She looked at Savannah, “This conversation is not over, once I get rid of my keeper here you’d better explain what’s going on.”

Once Seraphina was gone she slipped from the living room, grabbed the keys to her SUV and she left the house to get some air. Once she turned onto the main road she was lost in her thoughts, not paying attention to the sports car that was now tailing her.


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been driving or where she even was. Sighing she changed the destination on the GPS back to the house surprised to find that she wasn’t really far from it. Pulling back into the garage she glanced up, feeling like she was being watched. Finding nothing behind her she closed the outer gate and then the garage door. Sighing she shut the car off and just kind of sat there, her head against her arm that was resting on the wheel, “What the fuck is wrong with me?” Sliding out of the car she made her way back into the house only to be met by Liam, “Hey.”

“Where’d you disappear to?”

“Umm, out.”

“You’re not supposed to go out without someone with you.”

She sighed again, “Yes dad, I know.”

He growled, “I’m serious Vannah.”

“I know Li, I wasn’t followed I’m good.”

He looked at her cautiously, “How do you know?”

“Because I just know!” Pushing past him she made her way to their wing of the house, collapsing on the bed she let out a frustrated yell. Hearing the door open and shut she didn’t bother removing her face from the pillows, “Go away.”

Liam made his way into the room, sitting next to her he placed his hand on her lower back, “No, I want you to tell me what the hell is going on with you.”

“How many fucking times do I need to tell you people I’m FINE and nothing is wrong.”

“And how many times do you need to be reminded that I am your alpha and I can smell when you’re lying to me.”

Turning her head she glared at him, her eyes shifting color as her frustration level grew, “Liam I’m FINE!”

Covering her body he growled into her ear, his teeth nipping her earlobe, “Clearly you’re not and you’re pissing me off with your constant lying to me.”

“Get off me! Do you need to be reminded that you are NOT my alpha?!”

Her comments alone pissed his alpha off even more, Liam’s string to humanity snapping one string at a time, every day getting closer to snapping to the very end, “And why the fuck is that?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you fucking tell me? You’re the one who’s kept himself from marking me.”

His teeth scraped against the bare skin of her neck, “I haven’t heard you bitch about it.” Pushing his teeth into her skin he heard her whimper, “That’s right Savannah, you whimper, you need to be reminded who is in charge don’t you?”

His breath against her neck, his teeth digging into her skin was becoming too much, her brain was fogging over with lust, a feeling that went from her head to her toes, her want pooling between her legs as her submissive side was screaming for him to take her, “I think you need to be reminded that I will do what I want when I want, regardless if you like it.” Her comments resulted in him rutting his clothed body against hers, “Li…”

“You want it don’t you? My alpha to come out to play, you want me to mark you’re porcelain skin and make you mine. Tell me you want that Savannah, tell me you want it so my alpha can howl at the mood and fuck you raw.”

 

“Oh no, they’re in Paris, stupid girl doesn’t realize I followed her.”

Tony just smiled, “Send out Eleanor, I want her to befriend Savannah, the minute she’s in we’ve got her and Seraphina, what a great way to get two birds with one stone. Great job, keep an eye on them and the next time you see Savannah by herself have her bump casually into Eleanor and she’ll take it from there.” Hanging up the phone his smile widened, “Got’cha.”

 

Louis was at his desk his fingers flying across the keyboard as he heard the vibration of his cellphone against the desk, grabbing it he slid his finger against the screen and smiled as he saw the text, ‘Got my orders, will be tailing Savannah, tell Liam what’s going on. He’s got someone staking out the house, I’ll text you soon. Xoxo.’ Responding to her text he then texted Liam, ‘Come down to the computer lab, I’ve got news.’ Hitting send he laughed as he watched his Alpha stalked through the door, “It could’ve waited you know.”

“Fuck off Tommo.”

His fingers continued to skim across the keyboard, “Things going that well with Vannah yeah?”

“Now’s not the time, tell me you have something to distract me with before I go off the deep end.”

Louis looked up from the screen noticing the change in his alpha, a sheen of sweat covering his now paler and sicker looking skin, his eyes a dull brown instead of the normal deep chocolate, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What did I tell you about asking me questions?! Just tell me what the fuck is going on!”

The blue eyed man jumped as he noticed the considerable change in Liam since this morning, “Got a text from El, someone has been staking out the house and apparently tailed Savannah while she was out, I didn’t even know she went out.”

“Neither did I.” He mumbled his fingers flexing into a fist, “Apparently she decided that it was a good idea to go for a joyride.”

“Have you asked her what’s going on?”

Liam growled, “Did I ask you for advice? Focus on the task at hand, what’s Tony’s next move, and one of these days you WILL tell me how the hell you got involved with El.”

“As soon as I figure it out I’ll let you know.” He turned his attention back to his screen, “We’ll just call it fate yeah? So anyway, she’s going to text me as soon as she can. What are you going to do about Savannah?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your fucking business. Just focus on your job and stop trying to fix whatever is going on with Savannah and I, I’ll take care of it.” Stalking out of the room he wasn’t paying attention as he walked into Niall, “Watch where the fuck you’re walking vamp.”

Niall’s eyes widened, “What the fuck is wrong with ya?”

“WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT?! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!”

“Okay mate, chill the fuck out, ya just don’t seem like yerself is all. A bit uptight if ya ask me.”

“Well it’s a good fucking thing I didn’t ask isn’t it?” 

The blonde haired vampire stepped aside, unable to avoid the smell that clung into the air, “Bloody hell what is that smell?”

“That is the smell of an alpha going rouge, it’s what happens when an alpha has their omega but doesn’t mate with them.” Louis sighed, “Savannah needs to talk to him before it’s too late.”

“What happens if she doesn’t, what the hell is going on?”

“I can’t tell you Ni, I wish I could but I promised her I wouldn’t. I asked Sera to talk to her, I was hoping she’d talk some sense into the stubborn girl but apparently she hasn’t.”

Niall sighed, “I think I can take some blame fer that.”

Louis laughed, “So I’ve heard, you gotta relax mate, the babies will come when their ready regardless if you’re there with her or not.” He clapped his friend on the back, “We’re going to need to come up with a plan if shit doesn’t change between Vannah and Liam. Your pups are going to be our biggest concern should his alpha take over and come out and play.”

“Why would that happen?”

“Their omegas keep their alphas at bay, providing them with a balance. Yes Liam has a balance, but without the mating bond to keep them intertwined his alpha gets a stronger and stronger grip over his humanity, once he’s gone there’s no turning back and there’s no place for us to run and hide, he’ll kill us all.”

“Then why the hell hasn’t he mated with her yet?”

“He’s never felt there’s a reason to rush it. He loves Savannah; he knows Savannah loves him they’ve been happy together for longer than I’ve been part of his pack. He wants to make it special for her but hasn’t really found the time to do that. Between pack business and now this war with Tony…”

“Are ya blaming Sera fer this?”

He shook his head, “No, I’m just saying.” He sighed, “Regardless, I’m not blaming anyone, but we need to find a way to get them to mate before it’s too late and I lose my best friend. Can you imagine losing Zee?”

“No, not at all, it would be like losing a limb.”

“Then you get it.”

Niall just stared at Louis, “I’m guessing ye’ve got an idea.”

Louis smiled wide, “In fact I do and I’m going to need yours and Sera’s help.”

 

Liam growled and threw the pillow across the room, “STOP!” Collapsing onto the floor he put his head in his hands, “What the fuck is wrong with me?” He smelled her before she walked through the door, “Sera, you don’t want to be near me right now.”

“You don’t scare me Li, my alpha is as powerful as yours, pregnant or not I will beat your ass into submission if you so much as growl at me.”

He looked up at Seraphina, his eyes flashing from chocolate brown to a golden hazel, “What is wrong with me?”

Waddling to him she took his hands, “You need to mate with Vannah love, your alpha is taking your humanity. It needs that balance; it’s gone too long without.”

“She won’t talk to me, she’s done nothing but lie to me; how am I supposed to mate with someone who isn’t honest with me?”

Seraphina squeezed his hands, hearing a small growl come from his chest, “Remember what I said Payne. You’re going to mate with her because you love each other, you can’t live without each other, you make each other whole that’s why. Did it ever occur to you that the reason she hasn’t said anything is because she’s scared to?”

“Do you know what’s going on?”

She shook her head, “No, she hasn’t talked to me, in fact she’s lied to me too, but I also know she’s got her reasons for it. I’m not her alpha so I can’t force her to tell me what’s wrong but Li, you’ve got to do something.”

Standing he placed a hand on her stomach, smiling as he felt the tiny feet kicking against her skin, “Any day now?”

“I can only hope, but for the sake of the sanity of this pack and my unborn children PLEASE mate with her before it’s too late.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I promise I’ll be there, even if it means that I have to beat Li until I’m dead.”  
Eleanor laughed, “I don’t think that’s necessary love.”  
“You don’t know Liam lately, things are a mess El. I’m worried about him, Vannah, Ni, and Sera, something’s gotta give and soon. How are things looking on your end?”  
Peeking through the crack of the open door she made sure no one was around, “Fine, Tony has me tailing Vannah next time she goes out alone. I’m supposed to grab her for him.”  
“I wondered how long it would take for him to realize that she and Li aren’t mated.”  
She closed the door to the room, “What?! Are you kidding me?”  
“Wish I was, but they’re not, they’ve never felt it was needed.”  
She sighed, “Someone better change that and SOON.” Hearing her name she jumped, “Look I gotta go, I’ll see you tonight yeah?”  
“Yeah, I love you.”  
“Love you.” Hanging up the phone she slipped from the room, “What’s up?”  
Tony grinned, “Just the girl I was looking for. I need you to break into their compound and kidnap Savannah.”  
“When do you want it done and I assume you have a plan?”  
“Tonight, and naturally.”

Seraphina hissed through her teeth as she slid over on the bed, the babies kicking at her from every angle, “Sit Vannah, we need to talk.”  
Slipping onto the bed next to her best friend she sighed, “Sorry I lied.”  
“Water under the bridge, I’m not your alpha, I knew you’d come to me when you were ready. However, I’m worried about you and I’m worried about Liam. You see what’s happening to him don’t you?”  
She nodded, “He’s slipping farther and farther away, I see it Sera, I just don’t know how to stop it.”  
“Mate with him, that’s the only thing that’s going to keep him from slipping away. The longer this goes on, the farther he goes until he’s completely ferial, is that what you want?”  
She shook her head, “You and I both know that’s not true.”  
Hissing and inhaling a breath she breathed through the contraction, looking up she saw the look of concern on Savannah’s face, “I’m okay, damn Braxton hicks contractions.” Taking another deep breath she winced through the pain, “So what’s stopping you?”  
“Something someone said to me before I met Liam and before I met you, something that to this very day has me worried for everyone.”  
“What did they say?”  
She sighed, “I’m not putting this on your shoulders Sera, you need your rest. I think I’m going to go out and get some fresh air in the garden.”  
“I’m fine Vannah, I’m telling you you need to talk to Liam before it’s too late.” She winced as she heard the door slam. Letting out a breath she reached for her phone and pulled up Niall’s number, ‘We need to get Vannah and Li together before it’s too late.’ ‘Ya talked t her yeah?’ ‘Yeah, it’s not good Ni, she said something about someone saying something and I don’t know, nothing makes sense.’ ‘I’ll see what I can do. How are ya feelin?’ ‘Like I wish I had given birth months ago.’ ‘Ha! Ya need me t come lay with ya?’ ‘Nah, I’m okay, just fix Li and Vannah and I’ll see you for dinner. Love you.’ ‘Okay, love ya.’ Laying down on her side her eyes fluttered closed.

Slipping through the garage she slid into the small sports car, gripping the steering wheel she hit the button for the garage door, starting the ignition, she put the car in reverse and sped out before anyone could stop her. Pulling out onto the main road she closed the gate and sped out paying no attention to the car behind her.  
Eleanor growled as she watched the sports car pull out, Savannah in the driver’s seat, “Fuck.” She muttered, pulling out behind her she grabbed her phone and texted Louis, ‘Vannah left the compound, I’m following her. Let Liam know, and Louis? I can’t be held accountable if something happens to her, my job is to kidnap her.’ ‘I know babe, I know. I’m letting Li know now, be careful okay? I love you. Xoxo’ Letting out a breath she followed close behind Savannah, looking in her rear view she saw a black SUV following close behind her, “Shite!” She continued to follow behind Liam’s omega until she found them stopping in the middle of nowhere, “What the hell is she doing?” Parking at a safe distance she sat momentarily and watched as the brunette got out of the car, locked it, and began to follow a path in the woods. Waiting for the right time Eleanor followed suit, putting up her hand to signal the others to stand back. Following the same trail that Savannah was using she motioned for them to follow, waiting for the right chance to make their move.  
Savannah sensed that she was being followed the minute she turned off onto he deserted road. The same two SUV’s had been following her since she left the compound. Shaking her head she continued on the path until she made it to the familiar clearing. Stopping she turned around to face her stalkers, “C’mon out, I know you’re following me.”  
Eleanor jumped as she heard Savannah’s voice calling her out. Taking a breath she stepped into the clearing, “Here I am.”  
“What do you want?”  
“It’s not what I want,” She started, she took a breath as she continued knowing that the hybrids that were behind her wanted to tear Savannah apart, regardless of what Tony wanted. Looking at the woman before her she smirked, “It’s what Tony wants, and what he wants is you.”  
Savannah rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah? I think you mean he wants his cousin, so he’s going to use me to get her.”  
“You’re a smart cookie Savannah, I see what Liam see’s in you. However, I think you need to come with me.”  
She shook her head, “I think you need to not put your hands on me.”  
“We can do this one of two ways. You can come with me without putting up a fight and you don’t get hurt. Or you can keep arguing with me, we can fight, I can beat you into submission, and take you. You pick.”

The minute Liam got the text from Louis he was in the computer lab, “They’re going to take her aren’t they?”  
Louis just nodded his head, “Yeah Li they are.”  
“Did she tell you where they were going to take her?”  
He shook his head, “No, all she told me was that it was her mission to kidnap Vannah, that’s what she has to do or her cover is blown.”  
“I know,” He exhaled and then banged his fists on the table, “I wish she would fucking talk to me!”  
Louis jumped back, “I know Li, I do. But right now we need to focus on finding her.”  
“I’ll grab everyone, I need you to stay here in case something happens with Sera.”  
“No, Sera is going with you.”  
Liam turned to see Sera standing in the door way, “No.”  
“Yes, and you’re not going to tell me otherwise.”  
“He can’t, but I can. Yer stayin here, yer not supposed ta be out of bed.”  
Seraphina rolled her eyes, “She’s my best friend, how can you expect me to stay here?!”  
“Very easily stubborn, get yer arse back up ta bed NOW.”  
She shook her head, “NO!” She winced as she felt another contraction, “I. Will. Not. Go. Back. To. That. Awful. Bed! Besides, it’s ME Tony really wants.”  
“M’not using ya as a decoy! Dammit Sera, I wish ya’d listen ta me just this once! M’not letting ya put yerself and our unborn children in danger!”  
Seraphine growled, watching everyone in the room except Liam bow their heads, “I. Am. Going.”  
Sighing Niall pulled out his phone, “If yer not gonna listen ta me ya stubborn goat yer gonna listen ta Hazza.” Sending a text to Harry he chuckled as he heard the familiar baritone voice echoing off the hall walls, “Now ye’ve gone and pissed him off.”  
“The HELL you’re going with them Seraphina! It’ll be over my dead body!”  
She turned around, “Fuck off Harry!”  
“HEY, I don’t care how pissed off you are at everyone else in this room…”  
Glaring she watched him cower and then whimper, “I am your alpha Harry Styles, you WILL listen to me when I tell you that I’m going and there’s not a fucking thing-“ She was cut off as she felt the trickle down her leg, “Fucking hell, now is not the time for this!”  
Niall looked at her and then Harry, watching as the wetness became noticeable against the black fabric of her leggings, “Is that?”  
She nodded, “Yeah it is.” She winced, “And it’s happening quick.” She looked up at Niall, “Go with Liam and Louis, Harry will stay with me.”  
He shook his head, “No.”   
They all stopped as they heard the video chat pop up, answering the call Louis saw Tony’s face on the screen, Savannah behind them, face dirty, head hanging between her shoulders, and then he saw Eleanor in the chair next to her, “What the fuck?”  
Tony laughed, “Looks like my cousin’s about to become a mom.” Turning his attention to Liam he smiled wide, “Your omega is quite a tasty treat Payne, very willing as well.” He threw back his head and laughed as he watched Liam’s last string of humanity snap, “Don’t worry Liam, I’ll take good care of her.” He looked up at Niall who was nursing Seraphina, “Niall, take good care of my cousin and those abominations that you will call children.”   
Liam walked through the room, passing Seraphina, Niall, and Harry he stopped, “This is all your fault, every single bit of it.” Baring his teeth he growled at them, only to be met by Seraphina’s violet eyes full of anger, “You don’t scare me Seraphina.”  
“I should Payne, I should.” Looking at Niall she hissed, “Follow him, help him get her back and do it NOW, he’s almost too far gone to save. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine with Harry, besides, the contractions have settled, go, save her, save all of us. We let him go much more and he’ll kill us all.”

Savannah groaned as she awoke, her head throbbing, wrists sore. It was then that she realized what had happened, ripping her head up her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pain came at her full tilt, “Fuck.” She mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking to her right she was surprised to see the woman who kidnapped her to begin with bound and gagged, “The fuck happened?”  
“What happened my dear Savannah is that this TRAITOR slipped up one too many times and although she did her job and she brought you to me, she got herself caught in the process.”  
She looked up at Tony and snarled, “Liam will find me and when he does you’re going to wish you’d stayed gone.”  
“On the contrary Vannah,” He smiled as he heard her growl at the use of her nickname, “I don’t think we’ll be seeing your beloved Liam any time soon.”  
Her eyes got wide, “What did you do to him?”  
He laughed, “Oh nothing really, just watched his last remaining shred of humanity snap, he thinks I’ve mated you.”  
“You sick pig!” She strained against the ropes that kept her arms tied back, “You’re lucky I’m not able to get free. I’d NEVER mate with you!”  
“And apparently you’ll never mate with Liam either.” He smirked as he pulled up a chair in front of her, “So tell me, why is it you wouldn’t mate with Liam. Was it because he’s psychologically a mess? You know it was me that killed his family.”  
She glared up at him, “I know asshole, I was there that night you took Sera. But I also know the type of man Liam is. He won’t rest until finds me, and when he does he’s going to tear you limb from limb and I’m going to enjoy watching it happen.”

“Oi Liam!” Niall ran after his friend, Louis on his heels, “Liam wait up!”  
Turning he growled at the two men, “You need to leave me alone, I’ll find her myself.”  
“The hell you will Liam, they’ve got El too. I’m not letting you go in there on your own.”  
He shook his head, “No, I’m too close to the edge Louis, you can’t come with me, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Then we’ll make sure it doesn’t happen boss.”  
Swinging around he saw Josh, Sandy, Jon, and various others standing there armed and ready for battle, “Fine, let’s go.”

 

“NIALL!” Seraphina screamed from their room, her body immersed in their huge tub, “Harry get Ni, please get Ni.”  
Harry winced as he watched his alpha in pain, his insides whimpering for her. Looking into her violet eyes he sighed, “I can’t Sera, I wish I could but I can’t. He went with Liam remember?”  
Leaning back in the tub she groaned as another round of contractions pushed through her body, “FUCK! None of this is right, Savannah and Niall are both supposed to be here for this!” Looking down at her stomach she cried, “No, no, no, you can’t come out yet, neither one of you can come out yet. You have to wait for your daddy and your aunt okay?” She yelled out as she felt another contraction tore through her. She gripped the tub until her knuckles were white, sweat dripping from her skin, “I need him Hazza, I need him.”  
“I know you do love I know you do, and if I could get him for you I would. He’d probably kill me for leaving you alone though.”  
She giggled and then winced, “Quit making me laugh asshole.”  
He chuckled and placed his hand on her swollen belly, “Alright kiddies, you’re gonna have to wait just a bit longer okay? I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
Seraphina placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze, “Thanks for stayin with me Haz.”  
“You didn’t give me much of a choice.”  
She giggled again, “I didn’t did I? Well, thank you again.” Her grip tightened as she felt another stab of pain, “Fuck this shit. Strip Haz, I need you behind me now.”

“Are you sure this is where you tracked the call to?”  
Louis nodded, “Yeah, this is it.”  
“Good.” Turning he looked at Niall, “You’re not focused Horan, go back to the compound.”  
“No, she told me to stay with you and get Savannah.”  
“And I’m telling you we’re good, GO.”  
He looked at Zayn, “You good mate.”  
“Better than I’ve ever been, go be with Sera, I expect to see those babies when I get back.”  
Niall looked at Liam, “Bring her home Li.”  
“Oh I will, I will.”

Savannah whimpered as she felt the ropes being wound tighter, wincing and hissing through her teeth as the ropes burned into her skin, “Fucking hell! Could you maybe go a bit easier?!” She only heard a chuckle as they purposely made them tighter, “Asshole.” Looking over at the girl next to her she nodded, “What’s your deal?”  
“Let’s just say we have a couple of mutual friends.”   
“Liam I’m guessing but who else?”  
“Louis Tomlinson? Yeah, he’s my mate.”  
Her eyes got wide, “He didn’t say-“  
“He was told not to, would’ve blown my cover.”  
She nodded, “They’ll come for us you know.”  
“I know Louis will, I’m worried about Liam. You should have seen the look that he had after he found out Tony had you. He’s not okay Savannah, but I think you know that.”  
Sighing she nodded her head, “Yeah I do and it’s partially my fault and I know it.”  
“I hope for everyone’s sake he shows up with Louis, otherwise I’m worried for everyone’s safety.”  
“He wouldn’t hurt anyone.”  
“No, but his alpha will.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t want to be anywhere near him when his alpha comes out to play.”  
Savannah shook her head, “It won’t, he won’t let it.”  
Eleanor turned her head and looked at the woman next to her, “You’re sure about that?”  
“I know him, I’ve known him for years. He’s done nothing but keep his alpha at bay.”  
She snorted, “Have you been paying attention? The man is inches from snapping, you can see it in his eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes are now almost golden, you know how I know that? Louis told me, Louis is just as scared as I am. What’s going to happen when Seraphina gives birth to her pups and he finds his way back to the compound? He’s going to kill her pups, and then he’ll kill Niall.”  
“He wouldn’t hurt Sera, Niall, or their children, he’s just as excited about them as Ni and Sera are.”  
“Doesn’t mean that he won’t hurt them. Have you seen what happens when an unmated alpha finds his omega and doesn’t mate with them?” She saw Savannah shake her head, “You don’t want to, it’s scary. I watched it happen to my parents, my father ripped my mother apart, if I hadn’t run with my brother, neither one of us would be here right now. Trust me Savannah, when his alpha breaks it’s way through, there’s no saving them. No matter how sweet they once were, they don’t care, all they want is blood, they don’t’ care whose it is.”

Liam could feel his last shred of humanity snapping with each second that past. Once Niall left they all took their positions around the house just waiting for the right time to strike. His once chocolate brown eyes now a bright golden, snarling he kicked the door in, grabbing the first person he could find and snapping their next, “Where is she?!” He yelled as he stormed through the house, he could hear as everyone else barged in, hisses and yells echoing off the walls. Lifting his head his nostrils flared as he smelled the coppery tang of blood. His alpha licked it’s lips as it howled at him to let it out, his humanity fighting back and refusing. He continued through the house, growling and whipping around as he felt an arm on his shoulder. He recognized Louis blue eyes and mousey brunette hair, but his alpha, he didn’t care. Picking the shorter man up by the scruff of the neck he scowled out him, “Stay out of my way.”  
“I am mate, I just want to find El, I promise Li, I won’t get in your way. In fact I’ll cheer you on from the sidelines once you find Tony, just don’t snap okay? Don’t lose what shred of humanity you have left. I can see it snapping, I can see it snapping thin string by thin string. Don’t let your alpha win, think of Savannah, think of Sera and the pups, think of your friends, we all love you and we don’t want to lose you.”  
He could feel his demeanor soften, placing Louis on his feet he ignored him and carried forward tossing men left and right as he made his way to the inner most part of the house. Throwing his head back his wolf howled and the man in him yelled out, “WHERE IS SHE?!”  
Tony laughed, cold, calculated, “She’s mine Payne.”  
“The hell she is, where is she.”  
He shook his head, “You thought you’d find her here? Do you think I’m stupid? There’s no way I’d make it so easy for you to find her.” Stepping face to face with Liam he smiled, “Tick tock Payne, I can see your alpha clawing it’s way out. C’mon and let him out, I dare you.”  
“Where the fuck is she,” He snarled, rolling his lips and growling to prove a point, “You think you’re stronger than me? I dare you to try something.”  
“Oh I’m not stupid, I know my cousins blood will only make me so strong, I’m not stupid enough to go against you. Oh no, I want your alpha to come out to play because when that happens I know everyone else is in more trouble than I am.”

Savannah could hear the shuffling from above her, exchanging glances with Eleanor they both began to scream, hoping and praying they could get someone’s attention, hoping and praying that whoever was making the noise was someone who would help them. She jumped as she heard the door slam, “IN HERE!”  
“Jesus Christ Savannah, I have never been so fucking happy to see you in my life!”  
“LOUIS?!” She looked over at Eleanor and smiled, “Looks like your knight in shining armor is here to save you.”  
Louis untied her and his mate, all three of them rushing up the stairs, once at the top he turned to Savannah, “I need to see your neck.”  
“What?” She asked confused, “Why?”  
He shook his head, “Just let me fucking see it!” When she relented he checked her over, “He fucking lied!”  
“What the hell are you talking about Tommo?!”  
“Tony, he told Liam he mated with you, he’s trying to push his alpha out.” He looked at Savannah, “You need to stay away from Liam, he’s about to snap, go with El, she’ll be able to get you out and when she does you need to go to the compound, Sera was in labor when we left. She’s going to have her pups and if we know her, and we do, she’ll put it off until you’re there. Niall’s already with her, but she wants you, you need to go.”  
She shook her head, “He needs me and I need him, I’m not leaving him. Sera will understand.”  
“I don’t think you’re hearing me, his alpha is about to breakthrough, you need to-“  
“She needs to what?”  
Louis gulped as he felt his alpha’s breath against his neck, “Find you, she needed to find you.”  
“That’s what I thought you were goin to say.” He growled under his breath, “Go. Take your mate and go NOW.”  
He yelped, grabbing Eleanor’s hand he looked at Savannah, “You need to come with me.”  
She looked between Louis and Liam shaking her head, “No, he’s still in there.”  
“No he’s not Vannah, it’s no longer the Liam you knew.”  
She nodded, “Oh yeah it is, he’s still in there.” Placing her hands on his face she cringed a bit when she heard him growl low in his chest, “Knock it off.” She rolled her eyes, “You’re not going to hurt me.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
Savannah smiled at him, watching as Louis and Eleanor exited the house, “Yes I do, I know you’re in there Li and I’m so sorry that I’ve distanced myself, so sorry.” She felt him rub against her palm, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Her Liam was still in there, he might be buried deep but he was still in there. “Li look at me,” Once his golden eyes opened she bore into them, “Mate with me.”  
“NO! He mated with you.”  
Placing a finger on his lips she shook her head, “No he didn’t, he just told you that to push you, he wants your alpha to come out, he wants you to be a killer. That’s not something you want to be is it?” She saw the fight in his eyes, “No you don’t, you swore that wasn’t ever anything you’d ever want to be. You made me promise that if you ever got this bad I had to put you down.” Seeing the anger flash through his eyes she held on to him tighter, “I refuse to do that, I will not let you go, I know you’re still in there, I can see you fighting to come back.” Placing a kiss on his lips she pulled away briefly, “Mate with me, make me yours, forever.”  
“He marked you, you’re his.”  
“No, he didn’t.” Turning her head from the left to the right she showed him her bare porcelain skin, “No marks and the only mark I want is from you, do it. I can see how badly you want this, please.”

Eleanor, Louis, and half the group made their way to the compound, Seraphina’s screams coming from the windows, “M’not sure I want to go in there.” Josh said as he looked between everyone, “I think I’m going to hang out here until Savannah and Liam come back.”  
“Chicken shit.” Louis replied with a smirk, “She should have come back with us.”  
Eleanor squeezed his hand, “She loves him, there was no way she was going to leave him.”  
“He’s too far gone, he won’t be back, he’ll kill her.”  
She shook her head, “I think they’ll both surprise you.”  
Seraphina’s scream echoed through the windows again, “Well, shall we go see how things are going inside?” He laughed as he watched Eleanor nod while everyone else shook their heads violently, “Alright, let’s go see if Niall needs any help.”

“I need ya ta breathe love.”  
Seraphina growled at him, her violet eyes glowing, “I am fucking breathing you nitwit! I HURT!” Looking up as the door clicked open, “WHERE THE FUCK IS SAVANNAH?! I CAN’T DO THIS WITHOUT HER!”  
Louis walked forward, “Li’s gone Sera, and Vannah is with him.”  
“SHE’S WHAT?!”  
Eleanor cleared her throat, “She opted to stay with him, to try to bring him back from the brink.”  
Unable to wait any longer she whimpered as she looked at Niall, “I can’t do this anymore.”  
Without so much as a second thought Eleanor stood at the foot of the bed, “Alright, looks like we’re about to have some new houseguests.”

Stretching her neck to the side she pulled his head to her skin, “Please Li, make me yours.”  
His eyes flickered brown and then golden. Baring his teeth he stepped toward her, his alpha screaming at him to take her and make her his. Finally giving into his urge he stole her lips, pulling her bottom one with his teeth until she opened for him, his tongue crashing into her mouth like a tsunami, tasting every inch of her moist warmth. Feeling her velvet muscle against his there was a unanimous moan between them; his fingers gripping to her body, his alpha howling on the inside as he was finally getting his omega, his other half, the half that keeps him together. Pulling her to him he deepened the kiss, becoming more heated as hands and fingers roamed under fabric, needing to touch skin. Lightning striking between them with every pass of their fingers to each other's skin, "Want you."  
"Take me," She whispered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt his grip tightening even more, "Fuck Li, please."  
"Not gonna be slow and easy."  
She shook her head, "Don't care, just want you."  
Not having to be told twice he swooped in again, neither of them caring about the mess that surrounded them. The death and despair and the only thing that mattered in that moment was them. Liam and Savannah, Savannah and Liam. Lifting her body he connected their lips again, never breaking contact as he made his way around the bodies that lay lifeless on the ground before him. Walking through the living room and up a set of stairs he found an empty room, walking in and kicked the door shut as he tossed her on the bed, "Wanna wreck you, wreck you so fucking bad." He watched her writher on top of the bed, her fingers gripping the sheets, "So fucking hungry for it and haven't even started yet." Ripping his clothes from his body he discarded them to the floor and stalked towards her, covering her body he kissed her again, his hands splayed out on her body, his fingertips skimming the bare skin beneath the fabric of her shirt, "Off." He demanded between kisses, "such amazingly soft skin. It'll look so pretty covered in teeth and nail marks don't you agree?"  
Savannah shivered, her finger caressing through Liam's thick hair, "Fuck yes." She whimpered, her body arching to touch him, to press their naked chests together, "Please Li."  
He chuckled, cupping her breasts in his hands he dipped his head and nipped at their peaking buds, loving the sounds of pleasure that we're coming from the woman below him. Abandoning her breasts his lips and teeth made their way south, nipping and sucking bruises into her beautiful skin. Sitting back on his knees he surveyed his handy work, "Beautiful," he murmured, his fingers now working the button and zipper of her pants, "Lift," he commanded. Watching as her hips lifted to accommodate him as he slipped her pants and panties down her legs. Licking his lips he tossed the cloth behind him and spread her legs wide. Looking up at Savannah and back at her femininity, "Gonna eat you up, no coming until I say."   
Savannah just nodded her head, unable to speak, the words unable to form from her lips, instead she let out a moan as she felt his tongue entire the very depth of her core, "Liam!" Was all she said, her fingers gripping his short hair, hips rolling against his face. Feeling the familiar coil in her gut she whimpered, "Li I'm gonna-I'm gonna-"   
"No, you're not. Not allowed, not until my cock is fillin you up good and full."  
She shook her head and yelled out as his fingers joined the party, curled at the tips to hit maximum pleasure, "Fuck Liam! I can't hold off, feels too good."  
Pulling his fingers from her body he licked them clean, "Taste amazing." He said with a growl as he skimmed back up her body, his cock now cradled in her warmth, "So fucking wet and eager, Jesus Christ." Nipping at her neck he heard her moan, "you want that don't you, wanna feel my teeth and cock sink into you?" Hearing a whisper of "Yes.." He took himself in hand, slipping up and down her pussy he thrust inside her, not giving her a chance to adjust he pulled out and thrust inside of her again, "Fucking Christ you're so tight, so warm." He felt his cock twitch as he picked up his pace, their hips rolling against one another's until he growled, "Roll over, on your knees." He hissed as he pulled from her warmth, "Gonna do this the right way." He snarled as he rolled her body over, placing her on her knees he thrust back into her, one hand on her hip as the other weaved into her hair, yanking her head back he smirked, "I can feel how close you are Savannah, how you're clenching around my cock as I thrust inside of you. You ready to cum love?"   
Unable to nod she yelled out as he hit her g-spot repeatedly, "YES!" A mantra of, "LiamLiamliamliamliam.." Coming from her lips as he pounded into her body until she couldn't hold it back anymore, "LIAM!" She screamed as she spasmed around him, feeling his cock begin to widen she knew what was coming next, "Knot, want it, need it."  
Two more pushes inside her body and they were locked together, his teeth finally sinking into the sensitive skin of her neck, feeling her body spasm harder. Releasing her skin he chuckled, "Feels so fucking amazing." Placing a hand around her front he continued to whisper, "Do you feel it Savannah, me filling you up nice and full with pups, MY pups. Isn't that what you want? Jesus Christ I bet you looked so fucked out right now. Just laying here like a good girl and taking my knot."  
His words spurred her on, thoughts of swelling with his kids, the thought made her eyes roll into the back of her head, "Yes Liam, god yes." She murmured against the pillow, "Always a good girl for you."   
The swelling in his knot having gone down in his knot he gently slipped from her core, collapsing next to her, "I love you Savannah."  
Rolling over she curled up next to him, looking up she smiled, "look at me." She giggled as he raised his eyebrow and looked at her, "There's my Liam."  
Wrapping her in his arms he brushed their lips together, "That was amazing." He smiled as he watched her eyes flutter shut, "Let's get you cleaned up and get outta here."  
"What happened to Tony?"  
Kissing her forehead he shook his head, "Don't worry about that. Let's get you taken care of and back to the compound. Something tells me we have new members of the family to welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

“SOMEONE FIND HER NOW!” Seraphina screamed as she tried to hold her body at bay, “I can’t do this without her!”  
Niall kissed her forehead, trying desperately to get his love to calm down, “Ya need ta push Sera, if ya don’t ya could lose the babies.”  
She shook her head, “Need Vannah, need Vannah now!”  
Eleanor looked up at the couple and shook her head, “I hate to break it to you Sera but these babies are comin regardless of what you want.”  
Lifting her head she growled down at Eleanor and then glared at Louis, “Lou!”  
“I got it Sera.” Walking over he put his hand on Eleanor’s shoulder, “Umm, you know what she is right?”  
Eleanor nodded, “Of course I fucking do! Problem is is that now is not the time to play high and mighty, these babies are coming!”   
The crash through the door is what snapped Seraphina to attention, letting out a sigh of relief and a scream as baby number one made it’s way through the birth canal, “SAVANNAH!” She yelled out, her body drenched in sweat, her nails digging into Niall’s arm and the sheets of the bed, “Thank God you’re alright!” Looking behind her best friend she spotted Liam, “You good?”  
He nodded, “I’m good.”  
“Good, now get down there and deliver these babies Payne.”

After a half a day of labor, hours of pushing, and three ass chewings later Seraphina gave birth to not two but three tiny bundles of joy. Looking up at Niall she smiled lazily, her body thrumming off adrenaline, her eyes full of love and exhaustion as she saw their only boy swaddled in his arms, “You did good daddy.” She replied as she held the two girls in her arms, humming below her breath as she watched the peanuts sleep peacefully, “They’re so beautiful.”  
Sitting down next to Seraphina, Niall leaned over and kissed her chastely on the lips, “Ya did an amazing job love.” Kissing her again he smiled as she rolled her eyes, “I couldn’t have asked fer anything other than happy and healthy kids, and ya gave me three of them.”  
Savannah, Liam, Harry, Louis and Eleanor all watched the couple from the doorway, Harry cleared his throat, “You mind if we bust up the party?”  
“Only you please Hazzah,” She gave everyone else an apologetic smile, “M’sorry.”  
Harry walked in and gently closed the door, “You were amazing Sera.”  
She blushed and shook her head, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you had gone with them and had left me here alone. Thank you Harry, thank you for being here when Ni couldn’t be.”  
Niall clapped him on the back, “I wasn’t sure how this whole thing was going ta work, now I see how much ya mean ta her, and how much ye’ve come ta mean ta me. Thank ya Harreh, she would’ve been a mess without ya.”  
He just shook his head, “Do they have names yet?”  
Seraphina and Niall looked at one another and smiled, “We were hoping you’d help us with the names, as long as you’re willing.”  
Harry just nodded his head, “Hell yes!” 

Two hours later Harry emerged from the room with a huge smile on his face, “You guys ready to properly meet the babies?” Getting a unanimous yes from everyone he lead them all into the small room, packing them in he walked over and sat on the other side of Seraphina, “You guys ready?”  
Seraphina smiled, “We would like to introduce everyone to the newest members of the family.” Handing Harry a swaddled blanket she smiled, “Harry is holding Shaylee Grace Horan, this wiggly bundle is Aidan Harold Horan, and the daddy’s girl is Penelope Emma Horan.” She smiled as their friends made their way in and out of the room, greeting the triplets with coo’s and smiles. Once everyone had said their hello’s and congratulations the infants were placed in their perspective bassinets, minus the girls as they were only expecting two babies, Seraphina smiled and then looked up at the group, “What happened to Tony?”  
Liam stepped forward and cleared his throat, “I injured him pretty badly, however he’s still alive. Managed to escape during the commotion, managed to round up some recruits as well. We’re not out of the woods yet, and you even more so considering he knows about your pregnancy and the babies.”  
She nodded her head and looked at Niall, “I guess this means it’s time to move again yeah?”  
“Yeah.” He looked at Harry, “Good thing we’ve already started looking for a new place huh?”  
Harry laughed, “Yup.” He looked around at everyone, “Niall and I have done some talking. At least for right now we think it might be best if we take Sera and the babies and go into hiding. At least for a while, until things calm down. We both know that Tony’s going to continue to search for her, but at least you guys will be out of harm’s way.”  
Louis shook his head, “Horrible idea, absolutely fucking bloody horrible!” He stepped through the crowd, “We need to be here for you guys, we can’t do that if we don’t know where you are! Besides, it’s going to take Sera at least three months or so before she’s able to fight and-“  
“She won’t be.”  
Seraphina snorted, “The hell I won’t be.”  
Niall glared down at her baring his teeth, “The babies need ya, I need ya, ya can’t just jump right into the middle of a fight anymore.”  
She shook her head, “We’ll talk about this later, and I actually agree with Louis, I refuse to run from that cowardly bastard.”  
“So then it’s settled, we all stay together, as a group, as a family.” Liam stated as he pulled Savannah closer.  
Seraphina’s violet eyes caught sight of the reddish purple mark on Savannah’s neck, smiling she winked at her best friend, “Congrats.” Looking back at everyone else she nodded, “So I guess this means that we need to figure out our next plan of action. If he knows where the compound is we’re all compromised, and I love you all but if ANYTHING happens to ANY of my kids I will rip body parts limb from limb, and let’s face it, there’s been enough of a blood bath already.” Eyeing Eleanor she then looked at Louis, “I know she’s your mate, and I understand that you love her, and please don’t take offense to this but are we sure we can trust her?”  
“Liam and Louis have trusted me from the beginning, and you trust them. I don’t doubt that you’re questioning based on past association, and I understand that you are just watching out for your children, but yes Seraphina, you can trust me.”  
“Good,” She responded, “Don’t make me regret it, no one will like the outcome.”

Tony cased the house from the outside, making sure that he wasn’t seen by anyone. Finally finding a cracked window he smirked as he managed to slip inside. Looking around he smiled as he spotted the three cribs lined up in a row along the wall, “Must be the nursery, perfect.” Slipping back out undetected he called in his new first in command, “They won’t be leaving quite yet, we’ve still got time, I found the nursery, it appears my cousin had one more baby than originally planned for which is perfect for us. Have everyone meet me at the warehouse, I’ve got a plan.” 

“You got a minute?”  
Seraphina looked up as she placed a sleeping Aidan back in his bassinet, “For you? Always.” She patted the seat next to her, “What’s up?”  
Scooping up the closest baby swaddled in purple she smiled, “I need to talk to Li about what happened but I’m scared.”  
“I know you are, but he has a right to know, if you guys want this to work you NEED to be honest with one another.” Seraphina just smiled as she watched her best friend with her daughter, “She loves you, you know.”  
Savannah sighed, “Kinda always wanted to be a mom.”  
Nudging her friend on the shoulder she wiggled her eyebrows, “Talk to Payno, I’m sure once you guys get stuff straight you can start trying and let’s face it. That’s the best part.” Handing the full bottle to Savannah she giggled, “Here, feed Penelope, usually Ni does it but he’s off playing alpha male with your mate.”  
Laughing she sat with Seraphina, the both of them talking about nothing and everything all at once, “Where do you think we’re going to end up?”  
“Don’t know, Ni really wants to go to back to Ireland, I’m just afraid that it’s going to be an obvious place for us to go.” She sighed, “He gave up everything to be with me, I feel kinda bad.”  
“Well, ya shouldn’t, cause I don’t.” Niall said with a smile as he walked in the room, “Ya started without me!”  
She rolled her eyes, “Babies are hungry when they’re hungry. They can’t wait for their overprotective and completely control freak father to come home to eat. Besides, Penny’s content with her aunt, you can move along.”  
“It’s okay Sera, I’m going to go talk to Li.” She smiled and handed Niall the tiny bundle of baby, “He in the computer lab with Louis and El?”  
“Yeah, going over a new security system that Josh found.” Taking his daughter he kissed the tip of her nose and took his spot next to his lover.  
Savannah gave a quick and quiet wave, leaving the family to themselves she slipped from the room and wandered the hallways, her mind daydreaming about what it would be like if she and Liam had kids, the idea brought a smile on her face. One that she found still going strong as she crossed the threshold of the computer lab being greeted by warm chocolate brown eyes and light pink lips. Kissing them she let out a small moan as she felt his tongue slipping along her lower lip. Allowing him entrance she giggled as she heard Louis clear his throat, “Since when are you into voyeurism?”  
Liam chuckled, “We’re just finishing up, give me a minute?”  
“Yeah, sure, if you wanna just come back to ours when you’re done? There’s something I need to talk to you about.”  
He stepped back and looked into her eyes, “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, just, finish up and I’ll talk to you.” Kissing him on the lips she turned and left him standing in the doorway.  
Liam turned and looked between Louis and Eleanor, “You guys got this?”  
“Go, we’ll finish getting it set up and we can talk later.”  
Turning he jogged towards the wing of the house where he shared a suite with Savannah. Opening the door he stopped cold as he saw her in the middle of the bed, tears streaming down her face, “Baby, what’s wrong?”  
“For fun I went to see a psychic, before we met, and something that she said to me just always kind of stuck with me and here we are.” She looked up at him, “I was just so scared of losing you that I didn’t want to tell you.”  
He sat next to her, pulling her into his body, “What did she say?”  
She shook her head, “Doesn’t matter, it came true, every single bit of it. She told me I’d find you, she told me that we’d meet Sera and our world would turn upside down, she said I may not be able to trust you.”  
“You can trust me, you know that right?”  
She nodded, “I know, I think she was talking about your alpha trying to break your humanity. I just know I couldn’t shake what she said, she made it sound like Sera would be our destruction.”  
“And what did you see when you touched her the first night she walked through the door?”  
“That she meant well, that she needed a family, but I also saw death Li, and I know her story, I’ve always known her story and I know it’s no fault of her own but-“  
He gave her a warm smile, “She’s your best friend, when I told her and Niall to get out you were the first one to jump to her defense, in fact you and everyone else mutinied against me.”  
Savannah giggled, “I know, and I also know that paths change with each new decision that is made.”  
“Have you read her lately?”  
She shook her head, “I can’t, ever since she mated with Niall I can’t.”  
“Then don’t worry about it.” He took her face in his hands, “Let’s focus on fixing us yeah?” He brushed his lips against hers, “I love you Savannah, and I’m so sorry that it took me so long to finish the mating with you, I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
“I love you too Li, and I’m just as much at fault as you are.” Kissing his lips she smiled, “Have you been down to see the babies?”  
He nodded, “Yeah, I think Niall’s ready to kick me out and not let me near them.” He chuckled, “They love me almost as much as they love him.”  
“What do you think about having your own?”  
He dipped his head and smiled, “I think now’s the perfect time to start trying.” Slipping his hands beneath her shirt he lifted it from her body and over her head, discarding it onto the floor he ran his fingertips up and down her bare skin, smiling as he watched the goose bumps rise and spread along her body, “You’re so beautiful.” He watched as her skin tinted pink, her eyes hidden beneath her lashes, “Look at me Vannah, you are absolutely beautiful.” Dipping his head he slotted their lips together, tongues gliding against one another as they roamed each other’s mouths. Pushing his body forward he smiled as he felt them hit the mattress. Pushing himself up he quickly did away with the rest of their clothing, his hands sliding up and down her inner thighs, “Gonna get you nice and filled up, can’t wait to see you glowing and pregnant with MY pups.” Nipping at her neck he felt her arch into him, “That what you want?” He murmured into her skin, her moan as his answer he nipped at her skin again loving the sound of her whimpers as they bounced off the walls, “Tell me what you want Vannah, tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”  
Her fingers carded through his short hair, pulling on it she groaned as he growled into her ear, “You, I want you.”   
His hand slid up her thigh, settling between her legs, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the heat radiating from her, “Fuck, I bet you’re already soaking for me.”  
Wrapping her fingers around his wrist she thrust his fingers inside her, both of them yelling out, “Please Li.” She whimpered, “Need you so bad.”  
“Jesus Christ you’re already ready for me aren’t you baby?” Adding a second finger he continued to thrust in and out of her body, “I want you to cum, just like this, just with my fingers.” He watched as her fingers gripped the sheets, whimpers of protest coming from her lips, “I promise I’ll give you what you want, I just, fuck, I need to see you cum, wanna feel you all over my fingers.” Bending his fingers just enough he watched as her eyes squeezed shut, a silent scream coming from her lips. Bringing her through her orgasm he pulled his fingers from her body and licked them clean, forcing his lips on hers he made her taste herself, “Tastes so good.” He mumbled as he pressed his aching cock between her folds, “Ready?”  
She nodded, “Fucking yes.”  
Thrusting inside her he watched as her eyes got huge, staring into his, both of them with pupils blown, eyes full of lust, love, and want as he created a rhythm and stuck with it, his hips snapping in and out of her body, lips searing every inch of bare skin he could get to until he felt her shudder beneath him, “No, not yet.” He murmured, lifting them both he wrapped her legs around him, thrusting into her body, “Come on Vannah, want you to cum with me.” Placing a hand between their attached bodies he began to circle against her still sensitive clit, “Shhh, don’t fight it, I can feel how close you are, just let it go.”   
She shook her head, her lip beneath her teeth, “Liam I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…” She chanted against his skin, “Please, it’s too much.”  
“No.” He stated, his alpha roaring, “it’s not, you’re going to cum and you’re going to do it when I say so.” His fingers began to work against her faster and harder as his cock thrust inside her deep, “C’mon love, on the count of three.” He watched as her head came up, her eyes boring into his, “I got you, you can do this, one-“ He started through gritted teeth, loving the way her body clung to him, “Two.” He lowered his head into the crook of her neck, his tongue lapping across the mark he left on her porcelain skin, “THREE!” He yelled out, feeling as their bodies pulsed and shook together. Unable to stop himself he bit down again, his knot swelling inside of her. Releasing her skin he held her to his body, “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Closing her eyes she jumped and hissed as her body was still connected to Liam’s, a pounding against the door, “Fuck.”  
“I got this.” He said as he turned his head, “The fuck is going on?!”  
“It’s Penelope!” Sera called from the other side of the door, “She’s missing.”

Harry paced the house, his hands running through his hair, “FUCK!”  
“Harreh mate relax.”  
He shook his head, “I can’t, I just can’t, and who could’ve done this Z? We just put in a new security system.”  
Zayn raised an eyebrow, “Is there something you need to talk about?”  
“No, I just, we need to find her.” He left the room running into Sera, “Liam and Savannah coming?”  
She nodded, “Yeah.” She wiped her eyes, “We’ve got to find her Haz, we have to.”  
“We will Sera, we will.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Where could she have gone?”  
Seraphina just shook her head, “I don’t know. Niall put her down and when I went in to check on her she was gone.”  
Savannah looked over at Liam, “We’ll find her Sera.”  
“SON OF A BITCH!”  
Everyone jumped, following Louis voice outside towards the gate, swaddled blankets in one arm, “OI! GET OUT HERE NOW!”  
They all rushed in his direction, Seraphina sobbing as she spotted her missing newborn daughter, taking her from her friend she hugged him, “Thank you.”  
“What are we going to do with this piece of shite?” Louis asked as he nodded in the direction of the man slumped against the gate coughing up blood, “I think we need to have a chat.”  
“Leave him fer me.” Niall hissed and stepped forward only to feel a hand on his arm, turning he spotted Zayn, “What?”  
He shook his head, “That a good idea mate? M’afraid you’d kill him.”  
“So?”  
“So,” Liam started, “Zayn’s right, you’d kill him, then how are we going to figure out who he’s working for?”  
“Tony,” Savannah said as she covered her mouth, “He works for Tony, his second in command.”  
Liam grabbed his mate, wrapping her in his arms, “S’alright Vannah I got you.” He looked over at Josh and Harry, “Bring him inside and downstairs, Josh, make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.”  
Picking the giant up the dragged him in the house, Harry looked at Liam, “When’s the security system going in?”  
“Today, I’m going to have Louis work on it, we can’t let anything else happen before we move on.” Parting ways inside the house he brought Savannah down to their suite, “Are you going to be okay for a bit while I go figure out what’s going on?”  
She nodded, “Can you have Sera come down here with the babies? I just want company right now.”  
He smiled, “I can do that.” Turning he went to leave only to hear Savannah say his name, “Yeah babe?”  
“I said try not to beat him too badly, we need to know where Tony is and what he’s up to.”  
Liam chuckled, “Don’t worry, all under control.”

“Haz, I’m taking the triplets and going to see Savannah, you wanna come with?” Seraphina asked her friend, who was completely wrapped up in the bundle that he held in his arms, humming quietly to her, “Haz?”  
“What?” He asked, his green eyes never leave the tiny baby, “What’s up?”  
Seraphina smiled, “She does love you doesn’t she?”  
He nodded, “Yeah.”  
“Why don’t you bring her with you and come down and see Savannah, she asked for some company.”  
He shook his head, “Nah, you take her and go, I’m going to go see if Li’s gotten anything out of that piece of crap we dragged in.” He handed Seraphina back her daughter, kissing the top of her head he let out a little gasp as he saw the tiny dark mark beginning to form, “I’ll see you later yeah?”  
“Yeah, you will.” He said as he left the room, gulping as his mind replayed what was happening like a movie, “Shit.” He muttered under his breath, exhaling he made his way down the stairs.

“I heard you were looking for our company?” Seraphina said with a smile as she crossed over the threshold, “Ask and you shall receive.”  
Savannah giggled, “How’s she holding up?”  
“Fine, she’s strong, no clue what’s going on, which makes me happy.” Handing Savannah Shaylee she laid Aidan on the bed next to them, holding Penelope in her arms she kissed her daughter’s forehead, “Hazza hasn’t left her side.”  
“He does love her doesn’t he?”  
Seraphina nodded, “Yeah, and she him.” She nuzzled with Penelope, “How are you holding up? How are things with Liam?”  
“I’m okay, we’re good.”  
“You talked to him yeah?”  
She nodded, “Yeah.”  
“And?”  
“And it went fine, we’re good, at least for now.”  
Seraphina smiled at her friend, “Why do I feel like you’re not telling me something?”  
“I think you’re losing it.” She winked at her friend, kissing Shaylee on the forehead she put her down and picked up Aidan, “God he looks like Ni.”  
“Yeah he does, poor kid.” Seraphina giggled, “Shhh don’t tell him I said that.”  
“I heard ya woman.” He replied from the doorway, chuckling as he watched the women jump, “Didn’t mean ta startle ya, just came down ta check on Penelope and see how ya were holdin up.”  
Savannah smiled, “I’m okay, it’s just been a long week, I’m more worried about Li.”  
Taking Penelope in his arms he nuzzled her, “I think Li will be okay, looks like he’s got a handle on things.”  
“I hope you’re right Ni.”

Liam growled as he paced the small room, nudging the crumpled man on the floor, “Wake up.” Not getting a response he kicked harder, his alpha howling to be free, “Not now.” He growled to himself, his alpha howling back at him. Closing his eyes he took a breath, “Wake up sunshine…” He said, his voice laced with sarcasm, “C’mon you piece of shite, wake up!” Giving him one more swift kick in the ribs he smiled as he was rewarded with open eyes, and a hard cough, “oh good you’re awake.” He said as he kneeled down in front of him, “Now here’s how things are going to go, you’re going to tell me where the fuck Tony is and what he wants with Sera’s daughter.”  
“Fuck you mongrel, you’re a disgrace, you’re beneath me.”  
He shook his head and chuckled, “You’re going to wish you hadn’t said that.” Standing he brought his foot back and kicked him harder, “You WILL answer me. Where the fuck is that piece of shit and what does he want with Seraphina’s daughter?!”  
“You’re never going to find him. In fact he knows you’ve gotten me by now and has moved on.” He looked up at Liam, his red eyes full of hatred, “You and you’re little pack of oddities is NEVER going to find him so you might as well kill me now.”  
“Don’t fucking tempt me.”  
The hybrid winced as he stood, going toe to toe with Liam a smile on his face, “Oooh you’re lying to everyone aren’t you dog?” He threw his head back and laughed, “You tell everyone you’re okay but I can see it in your eyes, your alpha wants out, it’s clawing right at the surface, and you’re trying so fucking hard to keep it pushed down. Why would you do that? Let it out Payne, let it come out and play.”  
Liam growled, shoving the man back to the wall, “You’re wrong.”  
“No I’m not and you know I’m not. You can feel it, gnawing and scratching at you, howling and growling trying to push you over the edge.” He looked up at the alpha, “You can lie to them all you want but you can’t lie to me.”  
Stepping forward he brought his foot back again until he heard someone behind him. Turning he spotted Harry and Niall in the doorway, “I’ve got this.”  
“Yeah really looked that way mate.” Niall said as he stepped inside the room, his eyebrows raising as he heard a faint growl, “I’m hoping that wasn’t coming from ya Li.”  
Liam shook his head, “Nope.”  
“LIAR!” The hybrid shouted with a sadistic smile on his face, “Oh he’s got you all fooled.” Throwing his head back he laughed, “I bet you all think he’s all better don’t you.” He gripped the wall as he stood, “You had better hide those kids Niall, hide them before his alpha comes out and makes a meal of them.”  
“ENOUGH!” Liam shouted, kicking the man in the stomach, “SHUT UP!”  
“Liam mate, calm down.” Harry said as he stood in the room, “Why don’t you go take a walk, Ni and I have this.”  
He shook his head, “NO! I told you BOTH I’ve got this under control!”  
“LIAM!” Seraphina snapped as she pushed through Harry, “Go!”  
Growling he stared at her, watching as her eyes went from violet to a golden violet, immediately looking away with a whimper, “M’sorry.”  
“Go find Vannah, she’s got the kids.” Looking in the hybrids direction she growled, stalking towards him, “Where the fuck is my cousin?”  
“The famous Seraphina,” He smiled, “I should be thanking you for the blood that courses through my veins.”  
Hauling her hand back she slapped him across the face, “Where is my cousin?!”  
“Sera…”  
“Not now Ni.”  
“Baby your eyes.”  
Turning she growled, “What?”  
“Alpha baby, your alpha.”  
Letting out another growl she took another step towards the cowering man before her, “Tony, where the fuck is he?”  
“He left and went to Germany, I was to snatch one of the triplets and bring it to him.”  
“Why?”  
“Please I can’t, he’ll kill me.”  
She laughed, “And you don’t think I won’t?”  
“He wants to raise one as his own, he knows without having been bit by a werewolf that the transformation can’t be completed. He knows with one of your children he’ll find have what he wants.”  
“And what exactly does he want?”  
“Power.”

“He was caught.”  
“Then he’s useless.” He stared out the window, “Let them kill him, and if I know Sera, I know it’ll be her that does it.” Leaving the room he made his way to the kitchen through the double doors and out the back, “Get me Andrea, it’s time she pulled her weight around here.”  
The brunette made her way through the house, finding Tony she looked at him, “I heard you were looking for me.”  
“As a matter of fact I was. It’s time for you to pull your weight, now that Eleanor has shown herself a traitor, it’s up to you.”  
“What do you need, you know I’ll do whatever you need me too.”  
“Good,” He replied with a smile, “I need you to kidnap one of Sera’s daughter’s. Preferably the one they named Penelope.”  
She raised her brow at him, “Is there a reason?”  
He smiled, “Let’s just say she’ll plays a large roll.”  
“Now? She’s only an infant.”  
He shook his head and sighed, “When she’s older you idiot.”  
“You’re not going to give me more than that are you?”  
He smirked, “No, you don’t need to know more than that. All you need to know is that you’re to kidnap her and bring her to me. We’ll go from there.”

“Vannah we need to talk.”  
Savannah looked up into the familiar chocolate brown eyes of her mate. Smiling she slid over, “What’s going on?”  
“I think we should hold off on having kids.”  
She sat up and stared at him, “Okay…”  
Pulling her to him he kissed the top of her head, “Just for now, until we’re safe, until Tony is gone.”  
“Yeah okay.” She slid out of his lap, pulling her hair up she threw on one of his tee shirts and a pair of sweat pants, turning around she rolled her eyes, “What?”  
“Going to the kitchen?”  
“I was thinking about it…”  
“Make me a sandwich?”  
She snorted, “Make one yourself?”  
“Please?”  
“No?”  
“Do it.”  
“No!”  
“Savannah…”  
“Liam…”  
“You’re my mate, I’m your alpha, you have to do what I ask.”  
She laughed, “Oh Li, did you really think that since you marked me that I was going to listen to you?” She laughed harder, “Oh you poor, poor thing.” Grabbing the knob she went to turn it only to hear his hand hit the wood, “Liam!” Turning she let out a breath as she saw the smile on his face and the crinkles by his eyes, “Don’t do that asshole!” She slapped him, “I’m going to get food.”  
He reluctantly let her go, collapsing as he heard the door close, his head in his hands he took a deep breath, “Get it together Payne, keep it together, you can get through this.”  
“So he was right?”  
Liam looked up to see Niall and Zayn in the doorway, “I’m fine.”  
“Bull shite!”  
Zayn crouched down next to him, “You need to tell Savannah.”  
“I said, I’m fine.”  
Niall snorted, “The hell ya are mate, yer sittin here collapsed on the floor of yer eyes are so gold they’re lighting up the room. Please tell me how yer fine?”  
“Stay out of it vampire.”  
“Ya know what, go fuck yerself, yer a danger Liam, yer a danger ta us, ta yerself, ta yer mate, Jesus Payne get yer act together.”  
Looking up he growled, “Get out.”  
“Gladly.” Looking at Zayn he nodded, “I’m going ta go pack up meself, Seraphina and the triplets.”  
“Don’t tell Savannah, I’ve got it under control.”  
He shook his head, “No, ya don’t.” Turning he opened the door, “I’m not putting me wife’s best friend in danger.”  
“HORAN!” He yelled as Niall walked out the door, “FUCK!” Racing down the hall and down the stairs he found Savannah in the kitchen alone, “Have you seen Ni?”  
“He and Zayn just walked by like men on a mission about a second and a half ago, why?”  
“Did they say anything?”  
She shook her head, “Were they supposed to?”  
Letting out a breath he took her hands, “We need to talk, I haven’t been straight with you.”  
“You’re scaring me Li.”  
“I should be, Vannah I-fuck, I don’t know how to say this…”  
“He doesn’t have it under control.”  
Turning he saw Seraphina, “His alpha, it’s not under control.”  
Savannah looked at her love, “But you-“  
“I’m sorry, but seeing that guy, knowing that he had his hands on you I couldn’t help myself.”  
Seraphina sighed, “I watched him damn near take him out, if I hadn’t walked into that room when I did he would have been dead before we found anything out.”  
“Didn’t need me to finish him off though did you?”  
She shook her head, “Nope, got what we needed, then he was disposed of.”  
Savannah just looked between them, not sure what to say, “Liam look at me.” She watched him shake his head no, “Liam please, I need to know that you’re okay.”  
“I’M NOT!” He roared, immediately backing into the table, “Fuck!” He opened his eyes to see Savannah inches from him, “You need to get away from me.”  
She snorted, “No.” Sitting down beside him she wrapped her arms around him, “We’re going to get through this Li.”  
“No, go with Ni and Sera, I need to get this figured out.”  
“And I’m going to help you with that.” Taking his hand she helped him stand up, “C’mon, I’ll make you some food and we can go talk.” Looking up at Seraphina she nodded, “I’m okay, I promise.”  
“We’re going to take the triplets and head to the safe house, I love you but I can’t trust him right now.”  
“Understood.”  
Walking into the room she stood toe to toe with Liam, “Look, you’ve given us a place to stay when no one else would, you’ve become my family, I NEED you to get better Li, we NEED you.” She watched his eyes flash, hers doing the same, “Your alpha needs to learn to back down.”  
“Your alpha needs to learn that it’s not always in charge.”  
Baring her teeth she put her hand on his chest, “Get your act together Payne.” Backing up she looked at Savannah, “If he so much as puts a hand on you you let me know we’ll come get you.”  
“Promise.” She hugged her friend and then watched as they walked out the door, “C’mon big bad wolf, it’s time for a long chat.”


End file.
